4Stones
by Fprmr1
Summary: May, Drew, Ella, Asher.The assassin, the master spy,the perfect leader,and the go-to-guy for everything.When these four are assigned as a spy team will they survive Spy High? If at first you don't succeed spy,spy again.
1. The Initiation

Me: And the long awaited 4-Stones is here!

Ella: So get on with it! People don't want to wait any longer!

Drew: For once I actually agree with her.

Asher: Ella and Drew agreeing? It's the first sign of the end of the world!

Me and May: LOL! ROFL! LMFAO!

Me: Ok, I'll start in a second but I have a couple of things to say first. First of all Ella is an OC based on me, but I won't speak through her. She is a character and will be treated as such. Second Asher is in no way Ash I just like the name Asher. And he is based on someone I know. Topaz do your thing!

Topaz: Fprmr1 doesn't own Pokémon.

Me: On with the fic!

.:} 4-Stones{:.

**May's POV:**

_Breathe in, breathe out. Align your chakras and all that yoga crap sensei taught you._

I was in the training room of the school, trying to get in some last minute training before they call in the students for the opening ceremony. As you can probably already tell, I'm nervous. It's my first year at the school, and I'd be assigned to a team of people that I don't even know a shred of information about.

First of all, I'd like to say a couple of things. My mane is May Maple and I'm an assassin in training. Oh and I can control the element of air. I was sent to Spy High to "enhance my abilities, skills and powers." that and I had nothing better to do this year except go to normal school. So I went with Spy High.

_**Will all students report to the auditorium.**_

**Normal POV:**

The students of the school after hearing the announcement went straight to the auditorium, every one of them wanted to be the first to get their assigned team. After the auditorium was full of chattering and nervous trainees, a loud cough was heard and everyone paid attention to a short woman on stage.

"I would like to congratulate you all for making it into Spy High!" the lady said. A loud and deafening applause was provided from the crowd. The lady then paused and continues. "I am your principal Leila Fox; I have been trained by the FBI, the CIA, and an organization so secret I've already spoken too much about it. So don't even try to pull one over me."

Some of the students chuckled at this while other s just grimaced, it was clear who the new recruits were and who were returning from the previous year. On e thing was for sure though, don't mess with the principal.

Mrs. Fox then continued. "As usual new recruits will be assigned to incomplete teams from last year, and complete teams from before will still stand. If you look at your laps now; you will notice that we placed files that contain information on your team." Everyone looked and saw that it was true.

"As for dorms this year they will be co-ed and each dorm will hold one team. In the dorms you will find your personal items and other necessities. Each dorm has 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom, 2 bedrooms, 1 training area, 1 weapon arsenal, 2 pools indoor and outdoor, 1 room for Pokémon, 1 entertainment center, and a room for relaxing or how you young folk say "chilling out". That is all, report to your dorms and meet your team, training begins tomorrow. You are dismissed." And with that everyone read their files and left to meet their teams.

**Ella's POV:**

_Okay first things first, I need to check out my files. I know that Asher will be on my team because he was on it last year, but who will the other two be? _I opened the files and started reading.

**Team Name:** 4-Stones

**Agents on Team:**

Name: Asher Williams

Codename: Peridot

Powers: none

Age: 17

Years of Experience at Spy High: 1

Areas of Expertise: Endurance, Pokémon training, Pokémon combat, human combat, adaptability

Positions on Team: Field spy, the muscle, researcher, and one of the two main breeders for the team.

Reasons Why: He is a good at taking orders and following them so he is a perfect spy to send out in the field. Very athletic and will serve as the muscle of the group. Is well-read and can research with the best of them. Has a special connection with Pokémon and can handle them well. He was trained by the monks in the Himalayas in the art of Tae-Kwando, Karate, Ju-jitsu, and modern combat. Vey experienced in fighting and will be a very useful field spy because of that.

Personality: Easy going, playful guy. Is smart but doesn't like to show it. Loves making jokes and teasing others (Especially Ella). Easy to get along with and good tempered. Like a nice big brother. He will even joke around when it's time for a mission; Ella sometimes gets annoyed with him for not being more serious at times like these. Other than that a very useful person on the team. He is very caring and will take care of both people and Pokémon when there is a problem with them. Loves to meet new people, and makes friends very easily because of his good and caring nature.

Pokémon: Jolteon, Charizard, Pikachu, and Salamence.

Name: Drew Hayden

Codename: Emerald

Powers: none

Age: 16

Years of Experience at Spy High: 0

Areas of Expertise: Espionage, The art of persuasion, weapons, poisons, Pokémon training, Pokémon combat

Positions on Team: Master Spy, The bait, Master Poisonist, Assistant assassin, Back-up leader

Reasons Why: He was trained by the CIA and the Navy SEALS and is the most experienced in espionage. He is no doubt handsome and will be used as bait on female targets when trying to get intell from them or secretly assassinate them. With his knowledge of poisons he can concoct lethal injections and poisons that will kill anything. Good with weapons and the art of killing but May has more expertise in this area.

Personality: He's good looking and he knows it, comes off as arrogant when you first meet him but after time will be loyal to his teams and such. Also loves teasing though not in a playful way like Asher. Easy going once you get to know him but will be hard to earn his trust and respect. Will sometimes put himself first for he is vain, but with time learn to put the team first. Is very intelligent and likes to show it too. Can get annoying after a while but you'll get use to him or he will learn to be a little modest, hopefully.

Pokémon: Leafeon, Flygon, Roselia, and Snivy

Name: Ella Rogers

Codename: Amethyst

Powers: Mind Control, Telekinesis, Transporting, Visions of the Future, Can Fly

Age: 17

Years of Experience at Spy High: 1

Areas of Expertise: Leading, Powers of the Mind, Master Strategist, hand to hand combat, weaponry, the art of persuasion, Poisons

Positions on Team: Team Leader, the brains, Master Strategist, Field Spy, The Bait, Tech Master, Assistant Poisonist

Reasons Why: She is a natural born leader and her mind controlling powers don't hurt when she's trying to get someone to do something. She is abnormally smart and is quick to find an answer to a problem her team may have. Her intelligence helps her plan the team's actions and is good at planning for missions. She has a lot of experience in the field, but no where near the amount of experience and knowledge that Drew has in this subject. She has exotic delicate looks and will be the bait when there is a male target, she and Drew will switch places when this happens and Drew will be the leader of the team for those missions. Her telekinesis is vital when operating spy tech, she will be able to fix anything that goes wrong with the tech. Her knowledge in poisons is good but again, is nowhere near Drew's expertise in this certain subject.

Personality: She is good looking but unlike Drew is modest about it and will never comment on her looks. She is very playful and is quick to have a comeback when she is teased. She is good tempered and is patient but when you push her over the edge you better look out. Once you gain her trust she will become fiercely loyal and put you above everyone else in her mind. She always puts her team first, even before herself and that sometimes leads to wounds and injuries on her part. She is very friendly and easy going, but when it's mission time she turns serious and has no time for jokes.

Pokémon: Espeon, Dragonite, Emolga, Gardevoir, and Victini

Name: May Maple

Codename: Sapphire

Powers: Can control the element of Air, can fly, and is abnormally fast

Age: 16

Years of Experience at Spy High: 0

Areas of Expertise: Assassination, The art of killing, advanced weaponry, Powers concerning air, Speed, Agility, all types of combat

Positions on Team: The Killer, Master Assassin, Combat trainer, Assistant Tech Master, Speed and Agility Trainer

Reasons why: She has been trained her whole life as an assassin and is the best at what she does. While training as an assassin she was taught 101 ways to kill people, enough said. Also during her training she was taught how to use many types of weapons even the newest ones and has a lot of mastery with weapons. She will serve as the trainer of the group when it comes to combat; the only one that is excused from this training is Asher as he has already been trained enough. With her knowledge of advanced weaponry comes the knowledge of newer tech too, she will assist Ella when there is a tech malfunction. Because of her training she is very agile and fast and will try her best to train the others in her team to be agile and fast.

Personality: She is very kind and caring though she does have a temper, don't push her over the edge if you know what's good for you. She cares about her Pokémon a lot and wants what is best for them. She usually works alone so she will be a little shy but after getting to know her team better will be open and friendly. She loves to eat and she can get away with it too because of her special assassin training that keeps her slim and fit. She is known as a hothead so when she blows you better watch out. Other than that she is very easy to get along with and is very friendly. She puts the team first but is also aware that she is important to the mission and won't go as far as Ella does when putting the team first.

Pokémon: Glaceon, Altaria, Beautifly, and Swanna

_Well one thing is for sure, this year's team is going to be very interesting._

I went to our assigned cabin number 007. Hmm that sounds familiar, oh well it'll come to me eventually. I inspected the girls' bedroom and liked what I saw. The walls were a lilac purple color with whit accents that looked like delicate swirls and flower vines. The furniture was white and it looked cubed, they also had deep violet accents. The room looked modern and futuristic and I liked that style. In one corner was a very high tech computer that looked like it was the latest model from apple. A couple of feet away from the beds was a black flat screen TV. There was a cool looking violet in one corner that seemed like it was the reading corner or something because it had magazines and books tucked away in a bookcase.

I then went to the weapon arsenal and started researching my teammates on the wide database that the school provided when you connected to its interface. I must have been really interested in the information of my teammates because I didn't hear the front door open.

**Asher's POV:**

_Someone is already here._ I thought. I could hear the sound of someone typing, probably in the arsenal since that's where the main computer is. Then it hit me, it's Ella in there no doubt researching up on our other teammates. Just like Ella to put research first instead of taking a deep breath and relaxing for a bit. _Should I go bug her?_ I decided not to, it is the first day and I didn't want her on my case the rest of the week so I decided to check out the room that would be Drew's and mine's.

When I stepped into the room my first thought was whoa! The walls were a mixture of yellow and green. The beds were green with yellow zig-zagged stripes on it. On the far side of the wall was a giant flat screen TV with a sweet sound system. Underneath that was a shelf full of the greatest movies of all time. It was like I was in heaven. On the side wall there was a white desk with a new computer from apple sitting on it. The chair was lime green and modern looking and there was a bright yellow circular rug in the middle of the room that really completes it.

I was feeling kind of hungry so I decided to go to the kitchen first then annoy the heck out of Ella after eating a snack. Drew must have beat me to Ella though because as I was about to enter the hallway I heard Ella scream and yell "Hayden you bastard!" I decided that I wouldn't interfere an angry Ella is not a kind Ella.

**Drew's POV:**

Jeez, could that girl scream! I swear I think they could hear us all the way back at the school. All I did was sneak up on her and now she's calling me bastard and stuff. I decided to turn on my charm and 'persuade' my way out of there.

"I'm sorry I snuck up on you, I was just so distracted by your beauty that I forgot to say anything. I just had to meet you." I said in my most seductive voice.

"Really? Well I don't mind then, I wanted to meet the great Drew Hayden too." She said just as seductively as me as she scooted closer to me. Was it hot in here or is it just me?

She then put one of her hands on my arm and said "I didn't mean to scream so loud, I was just startled." I wanted to get out of there, but something in my mind kept me from getting up and out of that room.

She put her lips on my ear and whispered "Nice try Hayden, you're still in so much trouble! Don't forget that I can be the bait too. Oh and your mind is very easy to control." And with that she left the room with me in a stupefied stun.

"She's not the leader for just anything you know." A new voice said. I assumed this was that Asher kid I read about in the files.

"Crap! That was Ella! I thought that was May!" I said out loud like an idiot.

"Yup you Grasshead that was Ella and you just pissed her off. May's the brunette chilling on the couch in the entertainment room. The exotic beauty you just pissed off was Ella and when I say she'll get you back trust me she'll get you back." Asher said with a smirk.

"So basically, I'm going to have to watch my back for an entire week right?" I uncertainly asked.

"Nope, she won't torture you physically; she's all about mind games. And from what I heard you're pretty easy to control, so you'll be doing a lot of stupid and dangerous stuff this week. I speak from experience. After that she'll cool down and stop torturing you." He replied.

_This week is not going to be pretty._

**May's POV:**

So far I met our team leader, she seems nice. She explained all the rules of the school to me and our schedules are exactly the same; I'll at least have one familiar face in all my classes. I decided to try to find the rest of the team.

I heard talking in the weaponry and decided to go in and see what was happening.

"You've basically signed your own death note!" A voice said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I know I'm an idiot. Get over it." Another voice said. The second one seemed familiar, but no it couldn't be!

"I can't get over it you Grasshead! You're such an idiot! You have made an enemy of your own team leader! She'll probably make you do all the grunt work!" The first voice was now bursting with laughter.

Grasshead? Ok that's definitely Hayden, so the other voice must be Asher. Time to make my entrance.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked

"Oh, the idiot on the couch over there signed his own death note. That's it I guess." Asher teasingly replied.

"I am a dead man." I heard Drew mutter under his breath.

"What did you do this time Oh great Grasshead?" I asked

Drew didn't reply instead Asher did the talking.

"Oh he sneaked up on our team leader; scared her, pissed her off, and tried to get out of the situation by seducing her and failed I might add."

"Drew didn't you read the file? She can be just as seductive as you, she's the other bait you know that right? But she makes a better leader than you too so don't question her. You can be such an idiot sometimes. Where's the smart and annoyingly arrogant Drew I worked with that one mission?" I asked.

"I still have jet-lag, I'm off today. I'm going to bed." He replied.

Instead of getting up and going to bed though he started punching himself and started chanting why am I hitting myself? Why am I hitting myself? It took me and Asher all we had to not burst out laughing right then and there.

"Oh yeah, making me punch myself real mature Ella!" He yelled.

"Just doing my job!" We heard Ella reply.

_This year is going to be fun!_

Me: So what do you think?

Ella: I'm awesome!

Drew: I hate you!

Asher: Putting these two under the same roof was a great idea!

May: I almost peed my pants!

Topaz: Uhh, May TMI?

Me: So my darling readers, was it what you were expecting? I will post the second chapter to 11 wishes next or tomorrow. Whenever I have time. Please leave a review dear readers, it makes my day, PEACE!


	2. Nightmares reveal all

Me: I'm sorry for the false alarm, I thought that I wouldn't be able to update but it turns out that I will! Yays!

Drew: NO! I thought we finally got rid of you!

Me: Well you didn't so HA! I've also gotten some complaints that Ella seems too perfect…

Ella: Hey!

ME: And I completely agree, I've turned myself into a Mary Stu! Here's the chapter to show you that she isn't entirely…perfect.

.:} 4Stones {:.

**Ella's POV:**

After further investigation we found out that the entire team had all their classes together. Great I'm stuck with the Grasshead in all my classes. But I know May won't mind having him in all _her_ classes. I just knew from the moment I met them that they clicked and that he liked her and that she liked him. They were so easy to read, it's laughable.

We decided to call it a day, since we had spy school tomorrow and we didn't want to slack off on the first day. So I put on my favorite purple pajamas and took my glasses off before I climbed into bed.

I then said "Night May!"

"Night Ella!" May replied.

Drew then came to our room at that point and said with a pout on his face, "We don't get a goodnight too?" you could just hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I then noticed that Asher was right behind him grinning, "Yeah don't we get a goodnight?" he said just as sarcastically as Drew.

I looked over at May and I sent her a psychic thought. _You thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Oh Yeah! _Was her quick reply.

We both had smirks on our faces when we climbed out of bed. May stepped up to Drew and I stepped up to Asher. We then kissed them both on the cheek and said "Night!" their faces were **so **red they could rival tomatoes!

They quietly left the room and I hi-5'd May.

"Score one girls; zip boys!" May said while we were victory dancing.

I laughed then got back in bed; I was tired and I didn't want to anger Mr. B he was my fave teacher. And one thing I learned you do **not** want to get on his bad side. I started drifting off to sleep…

**Ella's Dream:**

_I was surrounded by purple mist. It smelled like lavender and it calmed me. I started floating, and I was getting higher and higher until I heard a voice._

"_She's a freak!" I heard the voice say._

"_Why would anyone in their right mind like her!" It said again. After the second time I heard it I instantly knew who it was, it was Asher._

"_How could anyone like a freak that was part Pokémon?" He yelled again, I paled when I heard this. He was talking about me._

_It's been my life's secret that I was part Espeon. That's how I have my psychic powers, Asher was right I am a freak, how could he ever like me? And the worst part was that I know he will be saying this in the future. How do I know that? Because this was one of my future seeing dreams, the purple mist proves it._

_Too bad it can't do anything to calm me down now! I was crying my heart out, floating in the purple mist. Why? Why did I have to be such a freak of nature! No matter how perfect I try to be on the outside, I will always be a freak._

_It was hard trying to keep my secret away from him last year, he almost found out when I tried saving one of our other teammates from a certain death. I turned into my Espeon form and used psychic to transport her out of harms way. Asher saw me, but I managed to get away with it by saying later that Espeon is one of my Pokémon. That is why I have five Pokémon instead of the standard four on my team._

_I am my fifth Pokémon. Of course the school knows that I am part Pokémon, that is why they let me in the school in the first place. A spy with psychic powers is a very powerful spy. I tried to keep my secret away from the other students, and I did except for that one incident. No one will accept me if they knew my secret; and no one would ever like me either. Especially Asher._

_I really like him; that is why I try to be perfect around him, so that he will never suspect this life destroying secret that I have. But now thanks to this dream I guess he will find out eventually; I mean how many other people do I know at this school that is part Pokémon? That's right; NO ONE!_

_I kept crying; I could only hear my tears in my dream. My stupid dream that would ruin my life._

**May's Dream:**

_I was in a meadow; everything was so calm and peaceful. Suddenly my Beautifly came up to me and made me follow it. I giggled and did what it asked; it took me to a clearing in the middle of the meadow. In the meadow there was a person._

"_Hey May." The voice said. I recognized that voice, it was *blushes* Drew._

"_What are you doing in my dream?" I asked._

"_You know I'm not the real Drew right? I am just a figment of your imagination." The Drew replica replied._

"_And you're just as annoying as the real one." I said._

"_But I'm also just as handsome." Replica retorted._

"_Just as arrogant as him too." I said._

"_Why are you dreaming of the real Drew then? If he's so annoying and arrogant why bother with a dream about him?" the now suddenly smart replica said. _

"_I don't have to tell you." I replied with a huge blush on my face._

"_Remember I'm a figment of your imagination, so you'd really only be telling yourself." The replica smugly replied._

"_Fine, I actually *blushes even more* really like Drew. That's why, but he will never like me." I frowned after saying that._

"_Don't! I actually like you back; a lot!" Replica Drew quickly replied. He then ran towards me and hugged me._

"_Wait why did you say that in first person? I thought you were a replica! Not the actual Drew!" I said, and then I got out of his grip._

"_Well about that, I am actually the real Drew, and I kind of have the power to invade other people's dreams." He meekly replied._

"_I thought you didn't have any powers!" I yelled._

"_I kind of convinced the people at the school to keep my powers quiet. That's why I'm so good at being the bait; I can get into the target's dream and pretend to only be a figment of their imagination; then I convince the target to give away the information we need, then I get out of their as fast as I possibly can." Drew explained._

_I then got a smug look on my face; I was going to have a little fun with him._

"_So I am your target? And knowing if I like you is important information?" I said._

_He looked uncomfortable for a second but then he said, "And this is the part where I escape as fast as I can." He then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke._

I woke up and yelled. "DREW!"

**Asher's POV (before May woke up):**

I could sense that something was wrong with Ella. I was getting the vibe that she was crying and that she was really depressed. Yeah I can sense her emotions and how she's feeling, but only faintly. I could always do that with Pokémon, though I wonder why I can do that faintly with Ella. She clearly isn't Pokémon. (A/N sorry I know how some people don't like Author's Notes but I couldn't resist. Readers please insert a knowing chuckle at Asher's comment right here. That is all.)

I've always had that connection with Ella, strange. I decided to check up on her, I didn't like to see her upset about anything, I may act like I don't care about her and I only tease her but that is just all an act. I'm guessing the same with Drew and May. Whenever I see Ella like this I want to make all the pain she feels go away. I know I'm sappy like that.

When I entered the room I could see that she was crying, I then went to her side and tried to comfort her without waking her up. I stroked her hair and that seemed to work because she wasn't crying as hard as she was before. Then she said something that really surprised me.

"Asher please don't leave me." She murmured.

She was still sleeping, I could tell that much. But she was having a nightmare of me leaving her? I did the only thing I could think of.

"Ella I promise I will never leave you." I whispered.

She then stopped crying and slightly smiled. She then wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I could tell she was still sleeping, and I did not want to be the one to wake her up. So I did the only sensible thing to do at that time. I hugged her back.

Then May woke up and yelled "DREW!"

Luckily she didn't wake up Ella but I got such a heart attack.

Drew came in snickering at that moment.

"I'm going to MURDER YOU!" May screamed.

"You wouldn't kill your crush now would you?" Drew replied and smirked.

"What?" I asked/yelled.

They seemed to notice me now, and the position I was in. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Well well May it seems you're not the only one who is love struck." Drew said.

May's face got really red at that comment and went up and captured Drew in a ball of air. She then smiled and cut off all the air in the air ball.

"Don't mess with an assassin." She simply said.

Drew was clutching his throat and trying to survive. She slowly brought back all the air in the ball but didn't let him out of it yet.

"Care to explain why Ella is all over you and why you're in our room in the middle of the night?" May casually asked while twirling another air ball around her finger, clearly she meant business.

"Well you see, I have this special connection with Ella and Pokémon and I can always tell what they're feeling or if something is disturbing them. So I sensed something was wrong with Ella and I came to check up on her. She was crying and I tried to comfort her and that is when she decided to unconsciously hug me." I said; nothing better than the truth. Especially when you are being interrogated by a professional assassin.

"Your story checks out, and I don't think you will be able to get out of that death grip." May said. "So I think you better sleep in here." She then smirked, "Night night lovebirds."

Drew yelled "What about me!"

"I'm thinking of putting you near the ceiling, what do you think Asher?" she said.

"That sounds tempting." I said "But we need him tomorrow at school so just let him sleep."

She looked disappointed but then said, "I guess you're right. You got lucky Grasshead!"

Drew then mouthed thank you at me. He so owes me!

_To be continued…_

Me: Sooo how was it? Is Ella more tolerable now? Did you like the plot twist? I am really obsessed with plot twists right now sorry.

Drew: It was terrible! Why am I always being tortured in this story?

Me: Because it's fun, isn't that right May?

May: *Holding Ball of Air* It sure is!

Ella: Why did you make me a freak!

Me: Because I'm the author and I can. Plus people were complaining, you know the saying. The reader is always right.

Asher: I thought it was the customer is always right?

Me: Well I changed it, deal with it! Anyways dear readers, please review!


	3. Storm's aren't the best

Me: Yays! Another chappie!

Drew: No that should be a boo! Nobody likes your stories!

Me: Oh really? Then what do you say to the 11 reviews that I already have? What now Grasshead!

Drew: My respect towards the human race has now lowered again.

Me: Just for that I'm going to make you extra mushy in this chapter!

Drew: Why not? You already ruined me in this story; nothing else could possibly make me seem worse.

Me: I hate you.

Drew: On with the suckish fic!

Me: What is it with people and stealing my bit!

.:} 4Stones {:.

Asher's POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

*Yawns* is it morning already? I tried to get up but something was holding me back. Oh that's right; Ella has got me in a death grip. I tried to gently wriggle my way out, but she just held on tighter.

"Asher don't leave me." She said.

Great she was still sleeping. There is only one way I'm going to get out of here, and that's waking her up. I'm not going to make it am I?

"Ella, you have got to wake up now. It's time to risk our lives in the hell that is Spy School." I said while shaking her.

"Ok, good morning Asher." She said while snuggling into my chest. Meanwhile, I was blushing and; liking it?

"Asher!, what are you doing in here?" Ella yelled, while still being in her previous position. When she saw how close we were to each other she pushed me away while blushing.

"Well you see, I came to check up on you because I felt that something was wrong with you. While I was trying to comfort you, you grabbed me into a bear hug and I had to sleep on the floor next to your bed." I said while trying to keep my blush from getting any redder.

"Oh, okay. Where's May?" Ella asked.

"I think she went to my room to sleep." I replied.

"In the same room as Drew?" she asked with a Cheshire cat-like grin. I smirked right back at her.

Drew's POV:

I opened my eyes, ugh time for school already. I yawned and tried to stretch, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back and I couldn't get up. I looked around and saw that it was May that was holding me down. I smirked as I remembered last night and how we came to be in this position.

Flashback: Still in Drew's POV

I was slowly drifting off to sleep when, BOOM!

"Ahh! Drew are you there?" May screamed.

"Yes, I'm right here." I said.

She was on the other side of the room in Asher's bed trying to fall asleep and failing I might add. I could see her trying to hide under the covers from the storm.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I didn't want to hear her crying the whole night.

"Yeah I'm fi-BOOM!" another thunderclap was heard, and in the short time that the lightning flashed I could see her scurry to my side of the room, jump into my bed, and hug me while placing her head in the base of my neck.

"D-do you mind if I sleep here Drew?" she asked. I was blushing so hard, but thankfully she couldn't see me because it was so dark.

"Is the big bad assassin scared of a little storm?" I teased then snickered.

"No!-BOOM!-Ahh!" May screamed again while snuggling closer to me.

I then put my hand on her cheek and whispered "Don't worry. I'm right here, and I don't mind."

I could faintly see her smile and I wrapped my arms around her. Soon I could hear her steady breathing and I could sense she was sleeping. I made sure that she was before drifting off myself. I wanted to make sure she was fine before I lowered my defenses. Something about having her in my arms felt right, like it was meant to be.

Present: Drew's POV:

I smiled at the memory. I kissed May on the forehead and whispered "Wake up sleepy head we have school now."

"Mkay Drew." She said while yawning a little bit and holding me closer.

"Okay, I know I'm irresistible, but this is getting a little pathetic." I said. I am an amazing liar, the truth is I couldn't have been any happier that she was this close to me; it was just too early to be this mushy. Being me I just had to completely ruin the moment.

"Ahh! Drew!" she screamed pushing me away now that she was fully awake.

"Glad to see you awake Miss Sleepyhead." I said before smirking. "Oh and by the way I love your bed head."

"Ugh, Drew!" she yelled obviously annoyed by me now.

I was going to tease her again but at that point I heard snickering from the door in our bedroom.

Ella's POV:

*snickering* okay this is too good to be true! May and Drew slept in the same bed together last night? I sooo knew they were going to hook up eventually! Though they're not the only ones…

Currently I was outside Drew's and May's bedroom door with Asher taking turns looking through the keyhole and…holding hands.

I wasn't sure how we'd gotten together but after waking up and a lot of blushing we told each other that we liked the other and we are now going out.

I was still snickering when Drew opened the door and gave us the stink eye. May and I headed back to our rooms to change for school while Drew and Asher changed in their room.

I put on a bright white tank top and over it I put on a deep violet v-neck t-shirt. Over that I put on a shimmering dark gray scarf. I pulled on dark washed skinny jeans and my favorite converse. I eased on my silver glasses and dabbed a little shimmering lip-gloss on my lips with white eye shadow on my eyes. I brushed my hair a little and kept it down.

May had on a red and white striped long sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans and dark brown leather boots that came to her knees. She put on a long silver necklace and silver hoop earrings. She had on the same make-up as me but also added a spritz of perfume that smelled fruity. She straightened her hair and put on a red head band.

We walked to the living room and the guys were waiting for us on the couches. I grabbed Asher's hand and May and Drew smirked at me for doing that. I responded by mind controlling them and making them kiss each other for five minutes straight. To tell you the truth I only controlled them for the first minute or so, they were willingly kissing the last four minutes. They sooo like each other!

When they separated for air they both were bright red.

I simply said "Don't mess with a psychic." While Asher beamed at me, obviously proud that I had gotten payback.

May's POV:

I will not comment on what had happened before, no way no how. But I will say one thing, Drew is an amazing kisser.

Okay enough of that, we were walking from the dorm area to the school. I was wondering what we had first period so I asked, "Hey guys, what do we have first period?"

Drew and Ella grinned from ear to ear the replied "Poisons 101."

.DOOMED. There were too many formulas for like a billion different poisons, I couldn't possibly remember them all!

Drew seemed to notice my distress, so he did what he always did. He flicked his bangs and teased me.

"You will try to keep up won't you?" he asked in an I'm holier than thou sort of voice.

I just mumbled "Whatever Grasshead."

He must have heard me because he said. "But with a brain the size of yours I doubt you'll understand the first formula the teach us."

I wanted to punch the smirk off of his face! But I settled for cutting his air supply off for a couple of minutes. That'll teach him.

Drew's POV:

We were entering out classroom, bored out of our minds. That's when Ella noticed that there was a seating chart that told us where to sit and who our lab partners were.

Luck must have been on my side today because I was paired up with May. I could tease her during class and get away with it. I already love this class!

The teacher went to the front of the room and started telling us about the history of poison and blah, blah, blah. She then told us for our warm up to make hydrogen peroxide, a liquid that is damaging to the human body.

I was about to tell May how to make the liquid and make her feel stupid when the intercom came on. Forget what I said about luck being on my side, it hates me.

"_Will the 4Stones team please come to the principal's office?" the intercom said._

_To be continued..._

Me: I feel kind of annoyed with myself; this is the shortest chapter off 4Stones so far…

Drew: I like it like that, the shorter the better!

Me: Oh shut up Drew! Anyways… I'm taking chemistry so I'll actually know what I'm talking about when I describe the chemicals!

Drew: Whatever, readers R&R!


	4. The Mission

Me: *Sniffles* ugh I feel terrible.

Drew: Why? 'Cuz you finally figured out that you are a suckish author?

Me: Ugh, I feel so bad I can't even argue with Drew, and that's saying something. Ella will you argue for me?

Ella: Sure! No you idiotic Grasshead! Fprmr1 feels bad because she's sick.

Drew: Yeah it's called Horrible Author Syndrome.

Ella:*smirks* No it's called Annoying Grasshead Disease.

Drew: Shut up.

Me: And Ella is victorious!

Ella: Loser has to do disclaimer!

Drew: Fine, Fprmr1 does not own Pokémon or anything else that is copyrighted and not legally owned by her. Only this plot is owned by her.

.:} 4Stones {:.

**May's POV:**

I wonder why we were called to the principal's office.

"Welcome 4Stones!" our principal Mrs. Fox said.

"So why exactly are we here?" Ella suspiciously asked the principal.

"I called you here to give Asher his new Pokémon." She easily replied. Mrs. Fox then handed Asher a new poke ball. He opened it and out of it came a Pokémon similar to Gardevoir but looked more boyish. It was a Gallade.

"Gallade!" It called out.

"Cool! I've always wanted a Gallade!" Asher said.

"Yeah that's great; but we all know you didn't call the whole team just to have us stare at Asher's new Pokémon. What's the real reason we are here?" Drew pointedly said.

"Yes, you are very observant aren't you Drew?" Mrs. Fox stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell us what we're in here for." Drew demanded.

Mrs. Fox looked at him in a way that if he weren't needed for whatever we were called in here for he would be kicked out of the school in a heartbeat.

"We have a mission for you guys. You have to find then terminate someone we have found in the local village near the school's island. The target is male."Mrs. Fox said in a dead serious tone.

For some reason when Mrs. Fox said the last part Asher's right eye twitched and he showed slight signs of discomfort. It must bug him that we are going to have to use Ella as bait.

"He is a killer and is very high in the FBI's most wanted list. Because of his proximity to the school the FBI told us we need to assign a spy team to handle this assignment. Ella and Asher are our top students here, and as a part of their team I expect no less from you Drew and May." Mrs. Fox continued.

"Well we have our assignment; I think we better head to our dorm to prepare." I said.

"Yes; and your departure will be in an hour so only collect your needed weapons and pack clothes lightly. Except you Ella. We have found out that the target will be attending a Gala this night so you will have to pack a ball gown for the event. I wish you good luck on your mission." And with those words of wisdom Mrs. Fox sent us on our way to prepare for the mission.

**Asher's POV:**

Okay, this is just a mission. Doesn't mean anything at all; it's not like your recently acquired girlfriend is purposely trying to seduce a random guy at a fancy Gala. It's for the mission, yeah nothing else.

I tried telling myself that but it wasn't working. I was still seeing red. And lots of it.

I didn't like the idea of Ella being the bait; I never did. You see I liked her way before I actually told her my feelings toward her this morning. Last year was pure torture for me. Watching her flaunt to other guys, it was sickening. Plus I couldn't do anything about it; I wasn't her boyfriend so I couldn't yell at them to stop looking at her that way. But now that I am I can.

I was helping her choose a dress for the fancy event and so far I vetoed basically all of them. Then she held up one that didn't reveal anything, it was a Cinderella ball gown in purple (A/N If you read 11 Wishes, it's her first dress. Picture on my profile.) so I approved it.

Still don't like this mission though.

**Ella's POV:**

I hate missions like this. Asher may hate them but I hate them more. He thinks I actually like being a tramp; but I seriously don't. I am much more comfortable with a position of power rather than one of deceit. I prefer being commando, not a spy version of a slut. I'll leave all that for Drew.

I grabbed a purple sequined clutch that I filled with the usual and the necessary. You know mini poison capsules, a small walkie talkie incase the one in my earring doesn't work, a change of clothes, grappling hook, and a small stiletto knife that I can conceal in my stiletto heels if I had to. You know the usual stuff that spies bring when they go to a Gala.

I put on my special mission earrings that would allow me to communicate with Drew the leader for this mission. I hope being leader doesn't get to his head.

**Drew's POV:**

Being leader is awesome! I can make airhead do whatever I want without her complaining about it! I am okay with luck now; it seems to like me again. It must not seem to like Asher though; I could totally tell what he was thinking while Mrs. Fox was giving us the mission. All of his body language was basically saying 'She's mine!' thank god we don't have to send Asher into the field for this mission, our poor target would be murdered in a way by Asher that is far worse than poison.

I packed some last minute stuff before we got into the helicopter that Mrs. Fox sent for us. I helped May get on while Asher helped Ella get on; it was going to be a long night. Ella was already dressed for the Gala and we left her by one of the gardens near the party and she walked from there.

"Are you on the list?" I heard the security guard ask.

"Yes; check under Ella Rogers." Ella easily replied.

I could hear the ruffling of papers through the communicator then I heard the guard say "Yup, you're one of the VIP's. Please head at that direction and you will be with the other VIP's."

I scoffed when the guard said VIP; obviously Mrs. Fox would give nothing but the best for one of her top students and golden girl. Ella was such a teacher's pet, but in this mission it was going to be useful since the target was also in the VIP area.

I heard Ella's steps as she headed for the VIP area.

"Why hello there." A foreign voice said.

"Hi." Ella replied in an alluring voice. This must be the target.

"And who would you be?" the same foreign voice asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to maybe find out." Ella flirtingly replied.

There was a brief silence in which back in the helicopter Asher asked "What is he doing now!"

I replied with an "I don't know; I didn't put a mini video camera in her earrings."

Asher growled.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" I heard Ella whisper.

"Yeah we can hear you fine." I irritably responded.

"Ella, is the target cute?" I heard May ask.

I silently gritted my teeth when I heard that remark.

"Yeah if you like old, fake tans and a horrible sense of humor." Ella replied.

I could see Asher smile when he heard that, he visibly relaxed after hearing that the target was no threat to his new relationship.

"Well where is he now?" I asked Ella.

"I sent him to get punch. My plan is to put a poison capsule in one, drop the one without it, insist that he have the one that I didn't drop and pretend to leave to get my own glass of punch. I'll stay close until I see him drop to the floor dead and then I will carry his body to the garden where you left me and take him to the helicopter so May can do the job right. Is that okay with you Drew?" She replied.

"That's perfect! We will be waiting." I told her.

"He's back!" I heard her whisper shout.

"Here's your punch." I heard the voice say again.

I heard the shattering of glass then Ella protesting that she would get her own glass and that he have this one. I then heard Ella pretend to walk away, and then I heard the muffled thump of a dead body fall to the floor.

"Part one accomplished!" Ella said.

"Okay now use Espeon to transport you and the body here to the helicopter." I told her.

"Okay just a sec." she replied.

In a couple of seconds she was back on the helicopter with the rest of us, handing the body over to May so she could properly dispose of it. May walked to another room in the helicopter and after a few minutes returned cleaning blood stains from her favorite knife.

"Piece of cake." May said.

I shuddered at the gruesome thought that passed through my mind; I would not want to be on the receiving end of May's knife. No way Jose.

_To be continued…_

Me: So?

May: meh.

Me: You're mean! Readers please review!


	5. A realization

Me: Happy New Year's!

Drew: Idiot, it's already January the 8th, isn't it a little too late for that?

Me:*Jamming to my iPod* _It's just too little too late, too little too much and I can't wait._

Drew:*Face palms* She has now proven to the world that she is an idiot! Sorry readers for having to read this crap that Fprmr1 calls literature.

Me: How dare you call me an idiot! Anyone who listens to Jojo is not an idiot! I love that song! Although I do not own it, same with you and the rest of the Pokémon world. Okay people here's a heads up notice, so far I have three stories that are not complete. I will update them in this order; 11 wishes, 4Stones, and A Mermaid Tale. I will not have a specific day when I update but I will update at least once per week I hope.

Drew: Whatever, the faster you finish writing this crap the faster I can get out of here.

Me: Actually Drew is right, after I complete A Mermaid Tale I will most likely not write any more multi-chaptered stories for the Pokémon fandom, maybe an occasional one-shot when I feel like it but other than that no more stories coming out of me I will be in retirement. I will still read stories, comment, PM with you guys but please do not expect any more multi chaptered stories after I finish up A Mermaid Tale. Sorry, .

Drew: Yes! We'll finally be free from this horrible author!

Me: *Pouts* No need to make me feel worse Drew… *Sulks*

Drew: No! Don't go Paul on me!

Me: I AM NOT GOING PAUL! I just want to be left alone…

Drew: Oh no! She's writing with ellipses, when that happens nothing good ever comes out of that! Just start the story before she starts sharing depressing poetry!

**May's POV Two Months after First Mission:**

I looked up at the twinkling stars high above making a bright contrast to the pitch black sky behind them.

"They're so beautiful." I murmured to myself.

"They're not the only things that are beautiful here." Another voice said in the quiet in the night.

"Gaahh!" I said out loud, he startled me in my state of calm.

"Drew, you have to stop doing that! You know I don't like being scared in my dreams!" I scolded him.

He had a soft smile on his face and raised his hands up as a sign of peace, "I didn't mean to startle you." He said in a soft voice.

I looked at him disbelievingly. I crossed my arms and asked him, "Really? You always seem to want to push my buttons when I'm awake."

He chuckled, "Well May that's what boyfriends are for; annoying the crap out of their girlfriends. Ella would know enough of that considering Asher bugs her way more often than I bug you."

I sighed and walked over to him, the setting of my dream changed while I walked. Instead of the meadow I was previously in it slowly changed into a small French bistro in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Going French are we?" Drew asked me with a smirk.

"Cut me some slack, just last week we stopped a multi-million bank heist in Paris. It's still in my mind." I replied.

"The bank heist or our date afterward?" he asked me.

It was my turn to smirk at him, "What do you think super spy?"

"Obviously you're thinking of the bank heist it was sooo interesting spending two days and nights surveying the bank." He replied with a truckload of sarcasm in his voice.

I tried smacking him on the head but he disappeared before my hand even touched his precious hair.

"Oh poor airheaded May, dreams are my element. You can't touch me here." He said reappearing on the branch of a tree that was nearby. After he said that though the tree caught on fire causing him to be startled and fall from the tree onto his face.

"Yeah, but it's also my dream." I replied with a smirk. I waved my hand and a small tornado picked him up and set him on his feet.

He stared at me with what I assumed was slight respect, "Touché; you've gotten better May." He told me.

"Well having you pop up here most nights, a girl has got to be prepared." I said with a shrug.

"Speaking of things a girl has got to be prepared for, haven't you noticed Asher acting weirdly? Ever since he got that Gallade weird yellow things started sparking from his hands. He's also stayed away from anything electrical. Even his Jolteon is acting weird; whenever we use him in missions he acts paranoid. Especially around Ella." Drew told me. "I'm worried about him May. Yesterday when he thought I wasn't there I heard him say 'Who would date a freak that's part Pokémon!' (A/N chapter two reference anyone?)" Drew again told me.

I paled instantly when I heard him say that, "You don't think that Ella told him about her condition?" I asked him.

He looked at me weirdly, "What condition?" he asked.

I face palmed at my stupidity for saying that out loud. After the first mission Ella and I got really close; heck that's an understatement we became freaking best friends! We told each other everything from that day on. I told her about my growing feelings for Drew and she told me about her still semi-new relationship with Asher. She trusted me so much that she even told me about her 'poke problem'. If Asher ever found out he would probably freak out and never want to speak to her again. To tell you the truth I didn't even really believe her at first when she told me; it wasn't until she actually turned into an Espeon for me that I actually believed her.

"Well, 'sactuallypartpokemon." I told Drew really fast, "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

"Okay, okay I promise!" he told me.

"You know what's weird? I've never actually seen Asher's Jolteon till after he got that Gallade. Why does he even have five Pokémon in the first place? I understand why Ella has five since she doesn't really count as a Pokémon on her team. Even Ella didn't see Asher's Jolteon till after he got his fifth Pokémon…" The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh My GOOOOOOOD!" I screamed, "Asher is part Pokémon too!"

"Holy crap!" Drew said.

"Should we tell Ella?" I asked him.

"Nah, after we tell Asher he'll probably want to tell her himself. We should tell Asher first." He replied. And with that he disappeared from my dream in a cloud of light green smoke.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I screamed.

All I heard was his soft chuckle echo through my dream…

**Asher's POV:**

What was I going to do? Ever since I got those powers my life was jacked up! It was going awesome, heck perfectly even! But stupid karma came and bit me back in the butt… I wonder for what though…

I didn't get a chance to try to think what I did wrong in a second life because at that exact moment Drew and May burst through my and Drew's bedroom door.

"We know you're part Pokémon!" May whispered/screamed.

"What!" I whispered/screamed back at them.

"And we wanted to tell you that weirdly enough, Ella is too." Drew said in a much calmer voice than either May or I could muster at that moment.

"Say what!" I yelled, not caring if I woke up the entire school now.

Drew looked at me like I was dumb, "You heard me."

I instantly perked up, I had to tell Ella!

I ran out of my room and went straight to Ella's room. I found her sleeping in her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Hey Ella-." That was when the intercom in our dorm went off.

"Will 4Stones report to the principal's office." It said.

I instantly wanted to shoot lightning at the thing; I now know how Drew felt during Poisons 101.

"What's happening?" Ella asked when she was fully awake.

I growled at the intercom, "We have to report for a new mission."

**Ella's POV:**

I don't know why but Asher seemed irked, so I decided to try to lighten his mood by resting my head on his shoulder. He instantly relaxed and smiled, I stayed in that position while we walked to the Principal's office.

We quietly walked into the office; Mrs. Fox didn't like it when we made a lot of noise or mess in her office. And being the most active spy team in the entire school we were in her office many times.

Our principal stepped out of the shadows and met us face to face, she looked grim.

"The mission that we are giving you tonight is very important. It will either save us or destroy the world as we know it. You have to infiltrate an enemy base and steal back the Olympia drive. The Olympia drive contains all of this island's secrets along with the secrets of the United States. With that knowledge the enemy can use it to manipulate the United States' government from the inside and corrupt it taking over one of the most powerful countries in the world. It also contains the information of every spy, assassin, and agent in this island including yours. If you fail to retrieve the Olympia drive all hope is lost and anarchy will reign." She told us.

Asher put a small grin on his face and said with complete sarcasm, "No pressure then?"

Mrs. Fox did not look amused. "This is serious 4Stones."

"Why are we even called 4Stones?" Drew and May asked at the same time "Stop that!" they said again in sync. After that they looked peeved at each other.

Mrs. Fox rolled her eyes at the two spies (A/N Hey that rhymes! Drew: Oh no! She's starting the poetry!) And began to speak, "You are named so because of your eyes. Drew your agent name is Emerald because you have emerald green eyes. May your agent name is Sapphire because of your Sapphire blue eyes. Ella your agent name is Amethyst because of your amethyst eyes and Asher your agent name is Peridot because of your brownish light green eyes."

"You mean hazel?" Asher asked.

"Yeah that too." Our principal responded with a shrug. She then sent us to our dorms to prepare for the mission.

**Drew's POV:**

We decided that two of us would go into the field at first; the other two would stay back in the helicopter base to give them intell, or for backup if needed. Asher and I would stay while Ella and May went to retrieve the device.

"Careful, there is an extremely high tech security system. One wrong move, and it's game over." Asher was telling Ella and May. I chuckled to myself; yup no pressure at all.

The girls nodded their heads, and then sky dived to the huge evil base/science lab/movie rental place below us. I'm not kidding when I say movie rental; the entire first half of the building was a gigantic Blockbuster's.

Asher looked at them from the side of the helicopter while I kept my eyes on the monitor by the controls, so far so good.

Both of them landed safely and yanked the skydiving clothes off of themselves. Which revealed a very flattering leather spy suit on May (If I had said anything else May would suffocate me to oblivion while yelling 'Perv!' at me…) what I didn't understand though was why they were wearing three inch heals with the outfit. Don't heals make being sneaky harder? Whatever I'll have to ask them later; state of the world in jeopardy and all that crap.

May used her air skills to pick the lock on a small back door, when they entered they both turned on their mini-cams and communicators on. They surveyed the area before stepping forward, which then caused lasers and decoys to pop up all over the room.

"Crap!" I heard Ella say.

"No kidding." May replied.

They both sighed and then prepared to go through the lasers. They did acrobatic jumps with careful precision trying not to get hit by the lasers. This was an easy job for May since she was trained in agility and speed her whole life. Ella on the other hand, still needed to be trained by May.

Just as Ella was jumping over the last laser another one turned on but luckily she got out of the way before it hit her. When she landed near May she panted from her near death experience.

"That was too close for comfort…" Ella told May.

They went forward not stopping till they saw a huge silver safe in the farthest room in the building.

Ella used her mental powers to unlock the safe then took out a decoy Olympia drive to switch with the fake one. She carefully eased away the actual drive and replaced it with the fake one. Then loud sirens started going off and ninjas entered the room screaming Japanese battle cries.

"Ninjas, why is it always ninjas!" May yelled out. She took out her sword and started attacking while Ella was being cornered into the safe. Ella took out her poke ball and released Victini, "Victini use transport!"

Victini's eyes glowed and with a flash of light transported both Ella and itself outside the giant safe. Ella then used her mind powers to lock the ninjas that were inside the safe back into the safe.

Meanwhile May was dodging and sword fighting five ninjas at the same time, she jumped up to the air and roundhouse kicked two of them instantly knocking them out. Ella tried to help her out but she had her own ninjas to worry about. Victini was fighting them off as best as it could while Ella was mind controlling three of them to help May.

May finished up her ninjas and was about to help Ella with hers but when she turned around one of the ninjas had covered Ella's mouth and nose with a white rag and Ella instantly fainted. At that moment I was going to tell Asher to go down there and help them but apparently he already saw what was going on and went to help May and his girlfriend a couple of minutes ago.

I checked the monitor again and saw that I was right, Asher was karate kicking all of the ninjas' butts but Ella was nowhere to be found. I couldn't even connect to her communicator she was off the grid.

After defeating all the ninjas May and Asher searched all around for Ella but she wasn't there. I then heard May's grave voice over the communicator.

"Ella has been captured."

_To be continued…_

Me: Am I mean or what?

Ella: You let ninjas kidnap me!

Me: Kidnap us, I am you.

Ella: *Looks at me like I've grown a second head* everything I know is a lie! *Has a mental breakdown*

Me: *Scratches back of head* Readers please read and review before Ella goes mad.


	6. Old agents and bad memories

Me: Hiya peeps!

Drew: We are back! Now sit back and enjoy this crappy fanfic!

Me: Not yet! I am starting something new in the author notes! I will now be answering your reviews!

Starting now:

**hitachiintwinsfan989: **_Thanks! That was probably my favorite line in the chapter! I credit the cartoon Johnny Test for that line, I heard it while my brother was watching it one day and I thought that would be perfect for the chapter!_

**LuvAllPokemon: **_I agree too! That's kind of why I put it in there, about Drew's powers if you re-read chapter two it explains why it didn't say what power he has before. He got the school to keep quiet about his powers, stupid rich Grasshead…_

**XXMoonflightXx:**_ I know! The nerve! But I wrote it so if anyone is to blame for Ella's capture it is me…_

**SunshineTails:**_ Thanks! Lots of people find this story addicting apparently, I can't fathom why though… Thanks! I try to make the characters as likable as possible if they are the good guys, I hope I kept May in character enough though…Lots of people have been commenting on the ninja thing, I guess it's just an epic line…Thanks for reviewing!_

**Cat Minikay:**_ Not to worry! Remember I just came up with the story Every Rose has its Thorn! I think you'll like it a lot! I can't say this idea is very original but I was dying to write something like that for a long time even before others made stories like that… Thanks! I put the heel thing in there because it seems to me like every great girl spy wears heels on missions which makes no sense to me…Don't the heels make you louder? Thanks for the review!_

**Monochrome13:**_ Don't worry! Ella will be uncaptured! I will make sure of it I am the author after all…Thanks for reviewing!_

**Catrina7077:**_ Thanks I try to write as best as I can! You are right, I should update more often but alas, I can only update once a week due to my horribly unfair schedule, CURSE YOU SCHOOL!_

**LoveLoverGrl: **_Thanks! I try to make my chapters as best as I can! Thanks again for the awesome score! I love your stories as well!_

**Shadow Lilies: **_You are correct! Ashe IS an electric type! As for what Pokémon he is, think about it a little if Ella is an Espeon what is the electric eeveelutions? If you still don't know it will all be revealed in this chapter, also thanks for reviewing all of my unfinished stories so far! You are one of my many favorite reviewers! Thanks for the review!_

Me: That is all, enjoy the chapter. On with the fic!

**Drew's POV:**

As we walked back into our dorm I could tell that May had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy; I could also hear her occasionally sniffle. Though I would never admit it seeing her like this broke my heart, I wish I could destroy the stupid organization that took Ella and made May feel this way. All I could do now though is hug May and let her cry on my shoulder.

The only one taking this worse than May though was Asher, he looked absolutely furious yet so broken at the same time. You could almost hear the curses he was throwing at the organization. He looked ready to kill, and I bet if he had the chance he would.

"Drew, can I sleep in your room?" May quietly asked. I nodded my head and she looked a little relieved, I could tell that if she went back into their room she would breakdown and cry, Ella was her best friend. Their room held too many memories and it would be a while till she got use to the idea that Ella would be gone for a while until we got her back, which could take ages since we have no idea where they took her, and we still have to find out which organization took her.

But I will stay by May's side the whole time, I am her boyfriend and I will not let anything hurt her.

It was a while before any of us talked, it was so surreal, just yesterday Ella had been here confidently saying we'd have the mission done in no time.

Asher got up with an emotionless face he said, "I'm going to the training room." I could seriously see him punching the crap out of the already messed up punching bag.

But before he could take a step out of the living room the flat screen flickered on.

We stared at it, dumbfounded. Suddenly a face with an evil grin appeared on the screen. "Hello 4Stones."

**Asher's POV:**

As soon as I heard the voice I growled.

"Long time no see Asher, how's Ella?" he teased. He then snickered and brought an Espeon to the screen.

We all gasped, it was Ella!

"Oh that's right, my organization captured her." He was howling with laughter now, meanwhile he was stroking Ella's fur. My patience with this guy has now ended.

"Your organization Brenden? Last time I checked you were a lowly grunt when you left the team with Brianna." I snarled.

He frowned at me, "Years of planning and striving for the top. That's how I finally got this organization to be mine. Oh and as for Brianna she's the co-captain with me."

As soon as he finished saying that a girl around our age strutted to the screen, "Hi Asher, nice to see you again."

I glared at her with more anger than I held for Brenden, I growled "Traitors!" to both of them. "If it weren't for Ella and I neither of you would be here right now!" I yelled at them.

For a moment I could see a flicker of guilt on both of their faces, but before I could blink the guilt was gone and I could only see hatred and anger in their eyes.

"We were both better than you two! We should be the head spies instead of you worthless excuses of agents! But Mrs. Fox is an idiot; she didn't choose us she chose you!" Brianna yelled accusingly.

Brenden comforted Brianna then looked at me with contempt, "So we left Spy High and joined the winning side, who's weak now." He said.

He brought his attention back to Ella who at that moment was trying to escape his grip.

"As for Ella, we have plans for her. We will use her psychic powers to control the Olympia drive and take over Spy High. Revenge will be ours." He said with a mad glint in his eyes.

"You're insane!" May yelled.

"And who is this?" Brianna asked noticing May and Drew for the first time.

Drew smirked at her and said with absolute confidence, "Your worst nightmare."

Brenden looked like he was about to burst with laughter while Brianna looked intrigued.

"I like him, can we spare him Brenden?" Brianna asked.

Before Brenden could answer though May got a jealous look in her eyes and took out the knife she still had with her from the mission.

"Back off! He's mine!" she snarled with a gigantic amount of anger in her voice.

If it weren't for the current situation we were in I swear Drew would have teased May to no end, but Drew and May were too trading insults with Brenden and Brianna. While they were doing that I noticed Ella was trying to communicate with me.

_Can you hear me?_ I heard her voice ask in my mind.

_Yeah, are you okay?_ I asked her.

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, it's okay if you break up with me. I will understand._ I looked at the screen and saw she was giving me a sad smile. I shook my head no and answered her back.

_I already knew, in fact I'm in the same situation you are._ I quickly changed to my Pokémon form, which was a Jolteon.

_No wonder I never saw your new Jolteon until one of our later missions. You had recently gotten your powers haven't you? Stupid mission, if it weren't for that mad scientist we took down last year we would still be normal. Remember when he took us hostage and injected Pokémon DNA into us? I thought it wouldn't affect us since the school did its best to cure us, but a couple of days after that I changed for the first time and I wanted to keep that away from you. I pretended that I got my psychic powers some other way and I hardly used my Espeon form around you._ She sadly told me, I nodded my head in understanding.

_I just got my powers a couple of days after our first mission of the year, I was nervous to use my Jolteon form around you so I hardly used it at all. Ella I'm going to say this now before anything else happens, I love you, I always have and I always will no matter what happens._ I replied. She looked at me with wide eyes through the screen.

_Asher, I-I have always loved you too._ I nearly burst into joyful tears then and there but I didn't want to give us away. _Asher I can sense we don't have much more time left, you know the warehouse we went to? Their hideout is five miles away to the north, I'm in the top floor in the biggest room, come save me please! They're going to connect me to a machine to try to power up the Olympia Drive, come tonight; I will try to slow them down as much as I can. I love you…_

_No don't go yet!_ I yelled through my mind, but I could sense that she didn't hear me. She cut the psychic connection then attacked Brenden and Brianna. She managed to overthrow them for a while then cut the connection between them and our TV.

We will come and save you Ella, even if it's the last thing I do…

_Stay Tuned..._

Me: Muahahahaha I am evil!

Ella: Not another cliffy! You know your readers are already mad at you for leaving one in both 11 Wishes and A Mermaid Tale!

Me: Oh well, it's my stories so… Oh well! Also please review A Mermaid Tale; it's not getting as much love as my other stories. I would really appreciate it if you guys did that!


	7. The Rescue

Me: I'm so happy!

Asher: Why?

Me: Monday February 6th was my b-day!

Drew: AKA the day the earth went bad…

May: Actually Drew, that was the day YOU were born…

Ella: You're going to need some ice for that burn!

Me: Time to respond to your reviews!

**Cat Minikay: **_I've never had an assassin as a friend, so I have no idea if anyone has gotten away with kidnapping an assassin's friend, though I doubt it! And yes someone is going to get beat! Or my pen name isn't Fprmr1! Yes, retirement was blissful for a couple of days, but insomnia put a stop to that…_

**SunshineTails: **_Yeah, I don't really like cliffhangers either, but for some reason I'm addicted to them now! XD! I know! I wanted more contestshipping in there, in my opinion I put way too much connectionshipping in there (connectionshipping is what I decided I would call Ella/Asher) I think I'm going to have them save Ella in this chapter, if I don't please don't kill me! And yes, I made Brianna and Brenden that way on purpose. I don't really like their characters in the anime or the games…Yeah I think I got carried away with the Asher/Ella part in that last chapter…Thanks! I'm glad you love this!_

**Monochrome13: **_Thanks! I try sometimes to make it sweet! And you're welcome for updating; look I'm doing it now!_

**PrincessOfDestiny14: **_Thanks! You know what else is awesome? YOU! Bunch of love (in a sisterly way) sent right back to you!_

**LoveLoverGrl:**_ Thanks! Thanks for the awesome rating too!_

**LuvAllPokemon: **_Yes! Ella will be saved! As long as I'm the author, Ella will be eventually saved! P.s. Your wish is my command *bows like a genie* _

**Shadow Lilies: **_Yes! You were right! Big surprise no? Asher IS a Jolteon! And yes, I'm updating right now, see?_

**Catrina7077: **_Thanks for the compliment! And yes, they are childhood friends…but that's it! Oh and in my story they haven't met until now, this is basically an AU fic, pretend they haven't met before now… As for Hoennshipping… I…MUST…TERMINATE…IT! *Eyes glow red with fury* Sorry, I went kind of freaky there for a sec, the peaceful me is back!_

Topaz: Fprmr1 does not own!

Me: On with the fic!

**Ella's POV:**

"You monsters." I spat out.

Both of my captors chuckled.

"You had it coming. We were supposed to be the top spies, but you and your boyfriend got in the way!" Brianna sneered.

I tried to shift back to my human form but the power incubator they put around my neck prevented me from doing so. I growled.

"Awww, is the little mutated Espeon angry? Well too bad, we don't care!" Brianna teased.

"Why do you have it out for me!" I screamed at them.

"Ever since you came to Spy High, everything we strived for three years was easily placed in your hands without any effort on your part." Brenden replied with distaste.

Brianna then mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"You have me captured, you might as well tell me." I said with disgust aimed at her.

"You took him from me." She whispered.

"I what?" I asked, confused.

"You…took…him…from…me!" She said slowly, as if she was explaining calculus to a two year old.

I scoffed.

"He never liked you! I didn't 'take' him from you." I replied.

"No matter, I'm not interested in him anymore." She said, I could clearly hear the contempt in her voice.

"Then who are you after?" I said with an eye roll, not really caring at this point.

"Your new teammate, Drew." She said with a cat-like grin.

And that was when the windows behind her shattered.

**May's POV:**

I was seething, it wasn't an opinion. It was a fact.

How dare she! How dare that red haired weirdo try to take my boyfriend!

After hearing the entire conversation from the little microphone Ella had on her, I just couldn't take it anymore. I crashed through the windows and with my quick reflexes I had that idiot Brianna in a headlock before she knew what captured her.

Drew and Asher weren't far behind, a few minutes after I infiltrated the meeting room both of them came rushing in.

Asher immediately started to face off with Brenden, showing off his combat skills while protecting us from Brenden's equally impressive fighting skills.

"Drew she's in the corner, get Ella then get out of here!" he yelled/ordered.

But Brenden saw what he was trying to do; he smirked then flipped over Asher, scooped up Ella, and then waved while he escaped in the elevator. Asher screamed in frustration.

Meanwhile, Brianna muttered "Traitor." And I kept my grip tight around her neck.

"You're…choking…me!" she said in short bursts of words. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"After admitting you have a thing for my boyfriend you think I'm going to go easy on you?" I asked her.

"Don't kill her." Asher ordered, Brianna let out a relieved breath. "Yet" Asher continued. Brianna tensed up again.

Asher walked up to her and bended down a little so he was eye to eye with her.

"You have a minute to tell me where Brenden's going with Ella, starting now." Asher muttered.

She scoffed, "Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Fifty seconds left." Asher said in a bored tone.

"You won't do anything to me, you're the good guys, you don't have the guts." She said.

Asher's gaze got more fierce and intense, "Forty seconds."

Brianna then spilled everything, "He's probably going to our main base in Paris, we have the real machine there. This one is just a decoy to lure you here and get you off our tracks." She said everything in a rush.

"Paris, why are all the criminal hideouts in Paris? Why can't it be in somewhere more original? Like Peru or something like that?" Drew muttered.

"I don't know Drew, I don't know." I replied with a chuckle.

"How are we going to get to Paris in time!" Asher growled.

"Leave that to me." I said with a grin, and with a wave of my hands I formed a ball of air around us (Minus Brianna, I left that pathetic excuse for a spy in the rubble that was the room) and flew us to Paris in record time.

Drew looked impressed, "You just keep on surprising me May." He smiled at me.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "And that's why you keep me around." I told him with a chuckle.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to keep the rescue in mind please." Asher said with annoyance.

"You're just grumpy because Ella's not here." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Asher asked in a sharp tone of voice.

"Nothing!" I quickly replied.

**Drew's POV:**

With the intell Brianna gave us we were able to find the base, and it was huge.

"Look Drew, it's almost as big as your ego!" May said bursting into laughter.

"Hardy har har, it's almost as big as the space of air in your head May." I teased back.

She pouted, and I found that incredibly cute.

"While you two make goo-goo eyes at each other, I'll be saving the day. See you in a couple of minutes." Asher said while storming into the building.

"Party pooper!" May and I said at the same time.

I grabbed May's hand then raced after Asher who was too busy trying to 'save the day'.

By the time we caught up to him, he was angrily waiting in the elevator.

"Someone's in a bad mood." I said.

"You know what?" he replied.

"What?" I said.

"Two things, first shut up, second screw you!" he said.

May was obviously howling with laughter at this point.

"It's not my fault the elevator is going slow." I told him.

He gave me a good natured grin, "You know what? Screw the elevator too!" He said before he changed into his Jolteon form.

With a flash of yellow energy, the elevator super sped its way to the top.

For some reason May was still cracking up.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your…hair!" She said between bursts of laughter.

I checked myself in the reflective surface of the elevator and saw that my hair was all puffed up and frizzy.

"ASHER!" I yelled, I searched for him with a clear need to strangle him when I found him. But he was already battling Brenden by the time I found him.

May and I rushed into the battle, Ella was hooked up to this silver weird looking machine, which was hooked up to a radio tower, which was hooked up to a satellite that we saw on a computer screen nearby.

"Grab Ella and go!" Asher yelled.

Before Brenden could try his trick from last time, May captured him in one of her air balls.

I rushed to Ella, yanked the wires off of her, and then got the heck out of there before anything could go wrong. Unfortunately something did. I tripped.

Ella flew through the air and screamed her lungs off.

Asher leapt to her, catching her before she hit the floor. He smiled when he saw that she was safe.

"There's time to get reacquainted later, we need to get out!" I yelled.

We rushed out of the room as fast as we could, unfortunately we didn't see Brenden with a mad glint in his eye as he laughed and pushed a button that was under the desk we threw him under.

**May's POV:**

"Code Red! Building Lockdown! Activating Laser Grid!" A woman with a brittish accent said over the intercom.

Red lasers then began to shoot out from nowhere; Drew just barely missed getting hit by one.

"Really? Lasers?" I yelled out loud in annoyance.

I used my air powers to block wherever the lasers were coming from; I also put an invisible air force field around us in case I missed any lasers.

"Releasing Samurai." The same brittish voice said.

"Now it's Samurai!" I yelled out.

"Hey, at least they're getting more original." Drew replied with a shrug.

Before the Samurai could even strike, Drew shot them all with poison darts. We jumped over the last one that was still groaning with pain.

"Seriously where do you learn this stuff?" I asked Drew as we ran down the extremely long hallway.

"After being in the CIA you pick up some stuff." He said in a mysterious tone.

We finally got to the end of the hallway, and we jumped into the helicopter that the school gave us for the rescue.

**Ella's POV:**

While we were in the helicopter Asher finally got that damned power incubator off of me. I could finally breathe normally for once.

I looked up at Asher's smiling face and I burst into tears.

His smile quickly went away and he hugged me in comfort.

"What did they do to you?" He demanded.

"Nothing, except try to use my powers for evil. I just…really missed you and the team!" I replied once again sobbing.

He put his arms around me, "Don't worry, it's alright." Asher whispered to me.

And for the first time in a long time, with his arms around me, I finally did think everything was going to be alright.

_To be continued…_

Me: Awww, wasn't that sweet? I thought it was!

Drew: A little too sweet in my opinion, what is it with you and fluff recently? Everything you write nowadays is sickly sweet!

Me: Sigh, *Looks off into space with a dreamy look in eyes*

Drew: Oh I get it now, it's you-know-who. *Scoffs* Like he would ever like you!

Me: *Glares at Drew* Can you be supportive for once in your life?

Drew: Nope!


	8. Goodbye Epilogue

Me: My second Epilogue of today!

Drew: YES! Another horrible story done!

Me: I still have A Mermaid Tale and my new one I'll probably start tomorrow, Every Rose has its Thorn.

Drew: I hate you…

Me: Love you too Drewsy!

May: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!

Me: May, you know I don't like Drew; he is like my annoying older brother.

May: Right, respond to reviews time!

**PrincessOfDestiny14 **_Thanks! And I seriously DO NOT mind if you call me your sister! Hey sis! I love Tramisu, though I think it's spelled Tiramisu. Yes the couples are reunited! And now they are graduating!_

**Cat Minikay **_Russian Wilderness sounds nice, I might use it! Oh and Brenden exaggerated a little when he said that they didn't do anything to gain the titles. Yeah and Brianna isn't the sharpest saw in the shed if you catch my drift. Thanks for reading this and staying with it!_

**LoveLoverGrl **_Thank god it was sweet and not overflowing with maple syrup! Thanks for the awesome score! Glad it was better than my other chapters! Yeah, ain't love grand?_

**Monochrome13 **_Thanks! Apparently lots of people liked that chapter!_

**SunshineTails **_Thank fluffiness in a good way! I liked the name of connectionshipping, it's long but cute! I think we are all kids at heart! Some more than others (ME)! I just love ruining Drew's hair in my stories! I'm going to be doing that more often I think! I'm updating right now!_

**LuvAllPokemon **_I try my best when writing my chapters, sometimes it's good and sometimes it's an epic fail…CURSE WINGING IT! And yes you can have three wishes (make them possible, I'm not all powerful like Ella and Asher in my 11 Wishes story, which I just updated/ended)_

**Shadow Lilies **_I'd like May's powers too! Though I'd prefer Ella's…I'd like both actually! Thanks! I have no idea when it's your birthday so…Early or Late Happy Birthday! Thanks for reviewing! And look I'm updating right now!_

_On with the Epilogue!_

**Asher's POV:**

I still can't believe it's been six months since the incident. I also still can't believe we're graduating.

Since Ella and I were top spies last year, we're sort of the MC's for this year. The rule in Spy High is that if you were chosen as one of the top spies you have "Do your duty" and host the next graduation. Oh and when it's the next graduation you have to crown the new top Spies.

Thank god we don't have to wear those silly gowns and hats, though I don't think I would mind the hat so much…

Drew and I were waiting in the living room with all of our stuff, Spy High works like a school sort of. You stay for the School Year and then you get a Summer Break. Since we all became friends, we decided that we'd spend the summer together. We're either going to Paris or Rio. Arceus knows that there's enough crime in both places to keep us busy during the summer…

I decided that I would let out all my Pokémon; I didn't want them to cramp up in their poke balls. Drew must've had the same idea because he let out his Pokémon shortly after.

I smiled when my Pikachu Sparky started chasing around Drew's Snivy. His Snivy looked mad. Almost like Drew when I push him around too much.

My Charizard and Salamence and his Flygon went straight out the door and went flying into the sky for some exercise.

Drew's Roselia and Leafeon stayed by his side though, and my Gallade stayed back with me too. I decided I was bored so I turned into my Jolteon form and started chasing around Roselia, Leafeon, and Gallade.

Drew looked at me like I was an idiot but a thunder shock from me wiped that smirk right off of his face. And poofed up his hair, which made me and the other Pokémon fall to the floor and roll around and laugh.

He ordered his Leafeon to use leaf blade on me but Leafeon was laughing so hard he couldn't follow any of Drew's orders.

That was when both May and Ella came in with all their stuff and Pokémon. Both of them gave us the they're crazy look. But then they started laughing when they saw Drew's hair!

I transformed back into my human form and helped Ella put her stuff in the storage compartment they just installed into our dorm, May tapped her foot on the floor repeatedly and was expecting Drew to come and help her like I did with Ella. But Drew was too preoccupied arranging his hair.

May waited until he was completely done fixing his hair, then she made a mini tornado and sent it to Drew's head completely messing up whatever Drew did to put his hair back in order.

"That is for being an ungentlemanly jerk!" She yelled at him, she then trapped him into one of her famous air balls and sent him flying with all of our flying type Pokémon, "And THAT is because I FET LIKE IT!" She screamed at the trapped Drew.

Luckily our Pokémon saved him before he was too far away.

When Drew finally reached us he yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I already told you, because I felt like it!" May retorted.

Drew than mumbled something we couldn't hear…

"WHAT WAS THAT?" May screeched.

Drew looked scared, "nothing…" he said in a small voice.

"I thought so!" May said with an annoyed tone.

"Jeez, what's with her? Is it that time of the month?" I quietly asked Ella.

She smacked me for suggesting such a thing, "You idiot! She's just sad that we're leaving already."

"Why? Drew will be with her the whole vacation." I replied while rubbing my now scarlet cheek.

"This is the only place that actually felt like home to her." She sadly replied.

"Oh." Was my only reply. And while I looked around I could tell why she was sad.

Drew and her apologized and they were now cuddling while watching TV.

Beautifly and Masquerain were floating right above their heads, also somehow cuddling.

Glaceon and Leafeon were playing with each other at their feet.

Swanna and Roselia were gossiping like all good friends do.

And I'm pretty sure that Altaria and Flygon went flying together.

This place has so many memories for her and Drew. Since her whole life was to keep moving, this is the only place she ever wants to stay. Her Pokémon, Drew, Ella, and I were her family. We need to stick together.

**Ella's POV:**

"_It is time for the graduating ceremony, all students should report to the auditorium in ten minutes."_

We all heard the announcement, after the secretary was done talking all of our stuff in the storage area floated toward the airplane we were using to fly to Paris/Rio.

"Asher, May, and Drew you guys go ahead to the auditorium. I'll be looking for Asher's and mine's Pokémon." I told my friends.

"I'll stay back with you, you guys go ahead." Asher told me and the others.

After May and Drew left Asher and I turned into our Pokémon forms, it would be easier to find the Pokémon if we can communicate with them.

Asher and I found Emolga and Sparky in a tree sharing an apple that they found.

"Espeon, peon." I said which meant something like, _you two lovebirds get down from the tree and into your Pokémon balls we're leaving soon!_

Both of them blushed and went into their respective poke balls.

Gallade and Gardevoir were dancing in the green house, typical. They saw us and blushed following us back to the living room where we found our other Pokémon already waiting for us in their poke balls.

"Holy Mew! We're late!" Asher yelled after looking at his watch.

"Well we better go to the auditorium." I said.

He nodded, got his stuff, and then ran down to the main school building to the awaiting crowd.

I looked around the dorm for the last time. Trying to remember everything that happened, and trying to take in every detail of the dorm.

Grabbed my poke balls, went towards the door, and turned off the power of the dorm with a switch.

What I didn't know was that there was a trail of tears on my face.

_To be continued…Maybe…_

Me: And this is the End! Maybe… would you guys be interested in a sequel? Leave a review if you do, leave a review if you don't too! Reviews make the world go around! This is me; signing off for the last time (probably) for 4Stones…I'll miss writing this story…Bye!


End file.
